


Full Circle

by kerithwyn



Category: Fringe
Genre: Missing Scene, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia steals a moment. Spoilers for 5x12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Missing bit from 5x12. It'll be on the DVD, I'm sure.
> 
> ...hey, look at that, 512 words. Accidental synchronicity! *delighted*

However likely it is that the fate of her world rests on the next few hours, Olivia still needs to steal a moment. She knows all about choosing her battles, but some things are too important to pass over. Maybe as important as anything else she's going to do today.

Olivia tosses Liv a glance, raises a questioning eyebrow. Liv frowns minutely before shrugging with an obliging smirk. "Okay, I'm gonna go check the schematics of the facility's office." Her alternate steps into a room and out of view.

She and Lincoln have been left standing in a hallway. Not as private as Olivia would prefer, but at least the guard on the other end is walking in the opposite direction. 

"It's so good to see you," Lincoln says with all the honest sincerity she remembers. She's struck by how great he looks too, how easily his smile appears. He catches her up on Walternate's doings and that makes her smile, too, thinking of her old nemesis tamed and channeled for good.

"It's crazy," Lincoln says hesitantly, "how life works out." He still looks bewildered by her presence. That's fair, she supposes. But he's also looking at her like...

Like he regrets leaving her to face the invasion, to lose her daughter, to be lost for twenty years. As if his being there would have changed anything.

"It's okay," she says quickly, meaning it. "I made my choices, you made yours. I don't regret any of them, and neither should you." She steps in closer, tugging at his coat for emphasis. "You deserve all the happiness that you got."

Olivia glances down the hall, but it's clear at the moment and Liv is nowhere in sight. She tightens her grip on his coat. "This is from me." She leans forward and kisses him lightly on the mouth. Lincoln doesn't shy away, but he doesn't return the gesture. She hadn't really expected him to.

"And this, this is from Peter." She gives him the briefest pause to step away. When he declines the opportunity, Olivia seizes hers and kisses him again.

She kisses him the way Peter kisses her: firmly but without aggression, teasing his mouth open with patience. His lips warm against hers and he finally tastes her back, not shy at all. Her tongue strokes his and Lincoln groans, a sound torn from the back of his throat, and pulls her in closer.

When they part, Olivia's lightheaded from more than just the Cortexiphan flooding her system.

"Tell _Peter,_ " Lincoln says hoarsely, the emphasis on the name echoing with hers too, "the feeling was always very much mutual."

She laughs, low in her throat. Lincoln smiles back, the creases at the corner of his eyes deepening. Whatever this moment costs, it's worth it: completing a circuit that had been left unresolved for far too long. However time does or doesn't reset, the chance of seeing this side again is slim to none. But Olivia's glad, for one moment so very happy, to have had this opportunity. To have stolen the time.


End file.
